1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to an actuation system for a downhole tool. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an actuation mechanism of a downhole tool to selectively open and close components of the tool.
2. Background Art
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to an actuation system for a downhole tool. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an actuation mechanism of a downhole tool to selectively open and close components of the tool.